


smudged makeup

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Cuz he's a soft baddie ;), F/M, Female Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jungwoo has social anxiety, Jungwoo saves Doyoung from being assaulted, Male Kim Jungwoo, Strangers to Lovers, club scene, jungwoo smokes, lapslock, lowkey fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: jungwoo eyed the rows of cars before his eyes laid upon a couple, supposedly, against the car near his own. at first the man grimaced, nose scrunching at the sight of them touching one another. but as jungwoo's eyes flickered away from the two bodies, a noise echoed through the air – not a sound of pleasure, more like a plea, a plea to stop. jungwoo's eyes widened, slowly gazing back at the two as he soon realised the girl's limbs were struggling around the man helplessly, at least that's what it looked like from afar.it's better to check than walk away
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	smudged makeup

**Author's Note:**

> jwoo does help doyo escape from a man trying to hurt him (her in this case) so you've been warned ,, if that stuff easily triggers u please click away now <3

“i'm going to head out to smoke.” jungwoo leaned into ten's side, stating the words loud enough so they could be heard over the blaring music.

nodding in response, ten looked up at the younger curiously, remembering how the boy didn't really attend clubs often, “do you know the way?”

jungwoo hummed in response, then nodded his head slightly when he realised the sound probably went unheard, adding an extra little thumbs up. fishing the lighter out of yukhei's pocket, who glanced for a moment before noticing it was only jungwoo, the tall male weaved through the crowd of different people, nose scrunching at the close proximity and different smells. but soon enough he was pushing the double doors open, slipping through the small gap and pulling his jacket closer towards his body as he found a spot to smoke in peace.

yukhei had invited jungwoo to come their regular club with them, whining about how he never gets to see his hyung drunk. at first, he politely declined – all the strangers, the idea of having to order his own drinks and potentially dance didn't really sit right with jungwoo, who prefered quieter spots to hang around with a close group of mates, no strangers. ten defended him, telling yukhei for the fifth time now that jungwoo wasn't a club guy, but after giving it some thought, he shot yukhei a text saying he'd be there, surprising not only yukhei but ten, jaehyun and johnny too.

it wasn't as bad as jungwoo expected it to turn out – everytime ten felt an uncomfortable shift from the younger he was swinging an arm around him, lightening the mood with a few jokes that yukhei may have laughed too hard at. the youngest was the life of the party, helping jungwoo forget the countless strangers that passed by their booth without even trying. as well as that, jaehyun and johnny's calm demeanor kept the younger distracted, ordering the drinks for the group every time they needed refills.

shading the flicker of flame from the breeze with a cupped hand, jungwoo lit the cigarette he'd placed between his lips before taking a drag, watching his surroundings. the muffled thump of the bass was oddly calming to jungwoo, who rested the back of his head against the brick wall. although the wind caused the faint hairs on his arms to stand up, with the lack of people jungwoo felt his heart rate slow and his hands stopped quivering. jungwoo huffed to himself, amused how not even the cold could make him shake as much as being surrounded by strangers does. the man took another drag, gazing with hooded lids as the smoke danced into the air before disappearing off. the flickering of the lamppost was unpleasant to look at, the man deciding to gaze elsewhere instead. jungwoo eyed the rows of cars before his eyes laid upon a couple, supposedly, against the car near his own. at first the man grimaced, nose scrunching at the sight of them touching one another. but as jungwoo's eyes flickered away from the two bodies, a noise echoed through the air – not a sound of pleasure, more like a plea, a plea to stop. jungwoo's eyes widened, slowly gazing back at the two as he soon realised the girl's limbs were struggling around the man helplessly, at least that's what it looked like from afar.

jungwoo felt his heart race at the thought of the man potentially hurting the girl. he couldn't see much, as the man had his back towards him, but that single sound that left the girl's mouth played through jungwoo's mind like a broken record, a sign saying  _ go over there and help her _ . for a split second, the thought of talking to the strangers left a dreadful feeling in his stomach, but as soon as the thought came jungwoo wiped it from his head, mentally cursing himself for putting his own feelings first.  _it's better to check anyway than walk away_.

putting out the stick between his pale fingers, jungwoo placed it in the ciragette bin before rapidly making his way over to the two bodies, almost tripping over his own feet as he kicked the gravel. with each step, the sight became worse, causing the man to wince and hurry his pace.

once jungwoo had finally made it, he cleared his throat accidentally gaining the man's attention, who whipped his head around to see who'd come.

“hey.” jungwoo cringed at the tone of his voice, hoping he'd come off a bit more intimidating rather than speaking gently. clearing his throat further, jungwoo took a step so he was stood beside the two instead of behind the man helplessy. “what's going on here?”

“why's it your business?” the man spat back, causing jungwoo to flinch slightly before glancing at the girl, realising he could finally see the state she was in. the strap of her dress had slipped off her shoulders and from where jungwoo could see, her makeup was slightly smudged but thankfully the man hadn't pushed her even further. jungwoo silently cursed himself for not appearing sooner. the man's presence brought jungwoo back to reality. “we'll be on our way. if you could move.”

the grip on the girl's wrist was harsh, jungwoo could tell as the skin on her arm folded into little crinkles. panicking, jungwoo bit his lip as the man began to move forward, waiting impatiently for him to step aside. gulping, jungwoo thought quickly about the situation they were in. this man is merely a stranger, a stranger that jungwoo could easily intimidate by reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. he spoke up once again. “do you know eachother?”

before the man could respond, abruptly jungwoo's attention was brought back to the girl, who cried out a, “no!”

then it hit him – if jungwoo hadn't gone over, if jungwoo hadn't even decided to smoke in the first place, this man could've taken the girl into his car, drove her far, far away and done bad things that jungwoo couldn't even imagine in that moment. gripping his fingers around his phone, jungwoo's jaw clenched as the man reached out to hold her in his arms possessively.  _ he couldn't be strong for himself, but he had to be for her _ . “if you don't let go, i will call the police.” stopping in his tracks, the man watched as jungwoo took out his phone to show him.

“oh yeah, and say what? everyone knows the police don't bother with this shit-”

“i'm recording our conversation as we speak.”  _ it was a lie _ . “there's no escaping now.” the man finally released the girl, stepping back as the girl slumped against the hood of the car weakly. “you can run, but they will find you. bastards like you won't get away with this shit.” jungwoo surprised himself with his boldness, straightening his posture even more as the man slowly stood back.

“look man, it's fine. seriously, i'm going. no need for police shit.” thankfully the man backed off, causing a deep breath to leave jungwoo's lungs that he didn't even realise he was holding. he was glad he didn't have to deal with a violent drunk, knowing he'd be knocked out with one swing, however jungwoo didn't feel any victory at all as he watched the man stumble off shamelessly. for a moment, jungwoo contemplated chasing him before the girl brought him back to where he was.

shivering, the girl had her arms wrapped around herself insecurely, staring down at the ground with wide, glazed eyes as she processed what had just occured. jungwoo bit his lip hard, frowning at the state of her, deciding to take a step back and give her space. “are you okay?” he asked softly, eyebrows lifting empathetically as he waited patiently for any sign of an answer.

slowly looking up, the girl gazed back at him, all signs of panic slowly melting away. “yes,” she croaked, “thank you.”

“it's okay.” jungwoo replied just as quietly, unsure of what else to do. messing with his fingers, he pursed his lips, mentally beating himself up for not being able to handle situations like these. he felt so bad for the girl, noticing how cold she actually was only wearing a body con dress. “here.” jungwoo slipped the leather jacket he had on off his shoulders. “would you like this?”

jungwoo could tell the girl was contemplating whether to take the jacket or not by the way her eyes shimmered with uncertainty. but slowly, she reached for the item, which jungwoo held out slowly with two hands. “thank you.” she whispered the words, taking the jacket and slipping it over her shoulders, which untensed as warmth seeped into her bare skin.

unable to hold back the dreadful news any longer, jungwoo burst into a small rant. “i'm sorry i lied, i didn't actually manage to record any of his words. i just wanted him to back off because i could see how much he was hurting you and i-”

“it's okay.” her soft, shaky words shut jungwoo up, who looked back into her eyes hesitantly as she spoke up. “as long as he's gone, i'm okay.” the small smile that edged onto her face calmed jungwoo, who let out a quiet breath at the reassurance. “again, i couldn't thank you more.” she shyly stated, pulling down the bottom of her dress, fingers itching to fiddle with something.

“please, don't thank me. it's the least i could've done.” the man pleaded quietly, running his hands up and down his bare arms for warmth. “did you come here with anyone?” he asked curiously, hoping he could find someone to comfort her better than his awful attempts.

the girl shook her head meekly, looking down shamefully which jungwoo wished he could tilt her chin up and wipe all thoughts of shame from her mind. however, even outside of this situation, jungwoo doesn't think he could muster up the courage to even try and lay a finger on a girl. “my friend.. that i came with, went home with somebody else.”

raising his eyebrows, jungwoo thought for a moment before responding to her words. “and left you here alone..?” from her nod, jungwoo's lips parted, shocked by this girl's friend's actions. “do you think you could call them and ask them to pick you up?”

the girl paused for a while, which jungwoo understood, noticing he had time to properly look at her features when her head lifted up again. she had pale skin, that shimmered under the light of the lamppost, exposing her tear stained flushed cheeks. her neat eyebrows were knitted into a permanent shock, and past her pink lips jungwoo could make out a cute pair of front teeth. matched with her wide, dark eyes, jungwoo figured the girl resembled a bunny almost, causing jungwoo to tilt his head in interest. _but now wasn't the time to develop a small crush_ , he thought as he hurriedly straightened his head. 

“no..” the girl spoke once again, copying jungwoo's gesture of running his hands up and down his arms, “i don't want to be a burden.”

“hey.” jungwoo made sure to speak quietly, concerned not to startle the girl too much. “you won't be a burden. it wasn't your fault this happened.”

the uncertainty in the girl's face caused jungwoo to frown, recognising that maybe this wasn't exactly the first time something like this had happened to her. biting the skin on the inside of his cheek, jungwoo attempted to gather words to comfort her. “only that asshole is to blame for all this.” he winced silently when the girl tensed at the thought of that man, deciding to shift the conversation. “would you like to maybe head inside? it'll be warmer-”

quickly shaking her head, the girl took a shaky breath. “too many people.” and that, jungwoo completely understood, smiling empathetically at the words that left her mouth.

“i understand.” he whispered, pinching the skin on his elbow as he pondered on what else to say. he felt awful for the girl – it looked like she had spent hours getting dolled up. jungwoo couldn't exactly guess how long that makeup took her to do, only knowing how to apply a bit of foundation and eyeliner himself, but she was truly gorgeous. it was such a shame that failure of a man had smudged it up.

“i'm sorry..” jungwoo could just about hear the girl's whisper, eyes widening when he noticed tears gathering in her eyes. “i'm sorry you have to deal with this- with me.” she wiped the corner of her eye, cursing slightly under he shaky breath as her eye makeup smudged even further. “i'm sure you were hoping for a fun night out, not this..”

“don't apologise, please.” jungwoo felt his throat close up, gulping down the urge to tear up himself. “there are tissues in the pocket.” he pointed slowly, which the girl quietly thanked him for before taking out a few and dabbing the soft tissue around her eyes. “i'm not really the club kinda person.” jungwoo light-heartedly stated, smiling when she glanced his way.  _ he had to be strong for her _ . “what's your name? oh, if you don't mind me asking.” jungwoo fumbled with the last words, unsure of how to speak to her, especially since what had happened just a few moments ago.

“doyoung.”  _ doyoung _ , he repeated in his mind.  _ the name really matched her face now _ . “you?” 

“oh, uh, jungwoo.” the words felt weird on his tongue, never being used to saying his own name, or even introduce himself to others.

“jungwoo.” the girl, now doyoung, repeated. hearing his own name from her lips caused butterflies to spiral in his stomach, unable to decipher whether it's from nerves or something different.

“hi.” he shyly blurted out, flushing at his own foolishness. however, soon a smile formed on his lips at the sight of doyoung smiling back, a more full smile, that defined the apples of her cheeks and a full set of pearly white teeth, as well as her gums. jungwoo discovered he really enjoyed her smile.

“hello.” she responded back, lips pursing insecurely as she noticed jungwoo's eyes flicker from her eyes to her mouth.

jungwoo really wanted to see her smile more. “your dress is pretty.” before jungwoo could even process the words that left his mouth, he found himself blushing at this newfound confidence watching as instead of that gummy smile forming on her lips once again, a frown appeared instead, her bottom lip trembling.

“it's too attention seeking, isn't it? people think i'm asking for it.” her words, as trembly as her lip, startled jungwoo who panicked while looking for the right words to reassure her. before he could even respond with anything though, fresh hot tears slid down her pale but flushed face, sobbing quietly as she tilted her head back to the ground, grimicing at the amount of leg she had on show. at the sight, jungwoo felt his own eyes well up with tears.

“please, no..” doyoung glanced up in shock at the change in jungwoo's voice, eyes widening in surprise when she noticed how upset he had become. “please don't think like that. you can dress however you want, you can look however pretty you want,” jungwoo gulped. “it doesn't entitle men to.. you know..” jungwoo's breath caught in his throat at the thought of voicing the words they both dread. “you shouldn't have to think that way. i'm so sorry that happened.. you don't deserve any of it.”

crying quietly, doyoung lifted off the hood of the car she was perched on. “can..” she struggled to let the words out, fiddling with the hem of the jacket jungwoo had gave to her. “can i-.. can-”

“it's okay, breathe.” doyoung imitated the way jungwoo was breathing, staring at the man's shoes as she focused on steadying her breaths.

“could you hug me?”

the words shook both jungwoo and doyoung, the man gaping at her request. “are- are you sure you're okay with that? i don't want to invade your space.”

“please.” she sniffled quietly, unsure of where the urge to hug him came from herself. hesitantly, she opened her arms, gasping as the jacket began to slip off her shoulders. but before it could drop to the floor, jungwoo was wrapping his arms around her, stopping the item from falling any further. they stayed like that, jungwoo's arms around doyoung's shoulders and her arms around his middle. she buried her face into his chest, unable to hide in his shoulder from the height difference. at first, jungwoo was tense, ready to jump away at any moment for doyoung's sake, but seeing as this was what the girl wanted, jungwoo relaxed, even going through with rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. despite the cold air on his bare arms, jungwoo oddly felt the most comfortable he'd felt all night. like that, they stayed quiet, focusing on rise and fall of their chests and the slow breaths they let out. from here, jungwoo could see how pretty doyoung's hair was. whispy bangs cover her forehead, the longer locks flowing down, ending just above her shoulders.  _jungwoo loved short hair_.  “you smell nice.” doyoung complimented, the words muffled, but just as easily causing a small laugh to bubble up jungwoo's throat. they both giggled quietly.

“i thought it'd be unappealing, since i smoke..” the words drifted off as jungwoo wondered how their conversation had led to this.

“no? it's quite nice.” jungwoo's eyes widened at the response she gave, blushing, embarrassed by the new found discovery. compared to the smoke that had seeped into his own clothes, doyoung smelt delightful. her shampoo was fresh and the perfume she'd sprayed onto herself smelt expensive but pleasent. typically, jungwoo didn't particularly enjoy scented artificial smells but somehow jungwoo was convinced that doyoung could make him enjoy anything. “sorry, is that weird?”

jungwoo sputtered for a moment, “no, no. i'm surprised.. but pleased.” jungwoo sheepishly stated, unable to hide the blush that had formed on his cheeks and ears, not just from the chilly air anymore. when jungwoo noticed that doyoung had tilted her head back to look at him, jungwoo peered down, smiling gently.

“you're a mere stranger..” doyoung began, “but already i feel so comfortable with you.” the smile on jungwoo's lips widened, exposing his front teeth that doyoung beemed at. “i don't know, this just feels right. oh my god, this is weird. i'm too drunk.”

jungwoo laughed happily, which doyoung joined in with, leaning forward a bit too much causing the two to stumble and laugh even more at their clumsiness. but as their laughter slowed down eventually, jungwoo found his gaze fixed onto doyoung's, those dark, sparkling orbs staring up into his own. typically, jungwoo couldn't even look a girl in the eye longer than a few seconds before he was glancing away embarrasingly, but with doyoung, it was as if he could get lost in a trance. even with her smudged eyeshadow and mascara, her dark eyes glistened with something that jungwoo was uncertain of, but nonetheless was gorgeous. her light bangs tangled with her eyelashes, and her nose was red from a mixture of the cold and her earlier crying, but nonetheless she was beautiful.

“you're very sweet, jungwoo.” she spoke softly, hesitantly reaching up to hold his cheek in her palm. the touch was cold, but jungwoo felt himself not minding at all. “anybody would be lucky to have you.”

blushing even further, jungwoo bit back a smile, fingers grasping the fabric of the jacket, balling into his fist. “then have me.” realising he blurted out the thoughts in his head, jungwoo widened his eyes, beginning to fumble with his next words. “i'm sorry- i didn't mean- i meant-”

but before jungwoo could think of a lame excuse, he noticed doyoung's pretty face come closer, the girl reaching up onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss onto his cheek. “it's okay.” when she pulled away, jungwoo could still feel the reminisce of her soft lips on his cheek, a tingling sensation lingering on the spot for a moment as jungwoo struggled to stop himself from reaching up and touching his cheek. “i'm really tired, i'm going to head home.” doyoung pulled away slowly, playing with the sleeves of jungwoo's jacket she had comfortably around her small frame. “could i possibly get your insta?”

jungwoo's jaw dropped slightly. “instagram..? i don't have that.” he replied shamefully, biting his lip when a confused look popped onto doyoung's face.

“i wasn't going to ask this out of my own embarrassment, but fuck it. we've fooled ourselves enough for one night.” she giggled, causing jungwoo to smile at her adorableness. “could i get your number?”

without squealing, jungwoo nodded rapidly, fumbling to get his phone out and pass it to doyoung. once they'd exchanged numbers doyoung had called an uber, with jungwoo's insistence of requesting for a female driver. the two waited near the bar doors, hand in hand.

and once the white vehicle had pulled up, doyoung turned to the taller, placing gentle hands on his broad shoulders. “again, thank you for everything, jungwoo.” she smiled softly, looking so much happier and alive compared to when he'd just met her. smiling just as delighted, jungwoo placed a hand over her own.

“have a safe journey. i can't wait to speak to you again, doyoung.” when doyoung attempted to give the jacket back to jungwoo, the man stopped her gently, watching as her features controted into one of confusion. “keep it, you'll be cold.”

beeming, doyoung stepped away from jungwoo, heading towards the car door and stepping into the car. their gazes never locked until the car disappeared out of sight, leaving a sensation of something new, something pleasent in the pit of jungwoo's stomach.  
  


_ the others were probably wondering where he was.  _

**Author's Note:**

> before i was obsessed w soft cute jwoo but discovering he can drive, is ripped & smokes erm ,, lowkey simping for that 
> 
> also fem doyo is smth else to simp over damn
> 
> on a serious note: if any of u suffer some sort of sexual assault like this , even if it's minor ,,, know that you're heard , you're important & u don't have to go through it alone xxx


End file.
